


I Killed You

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Bucky waking up from a nightmare where he had killed you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Killed You

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [I Killed You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931459) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



You were curled up next to Bucky. The two of you were sound asleep. But sometimes when the two of you slept together there was always just a little mishaps every once and a while that he would wake up from a bad dream from his times with Hydra and you always calmed him down from them. You shifted when you felt Bucky shift in his sleep. You woke when you heard him moaning in his sleep. You looked over at him. “Bucky?” You leaned over shaking his shoulder lightly.

 

Bucky shot up in a cold sweat.

 

“Bucky baby what’s wrong?” You asked looking at him.

 

Bucky gripped the blankets tightly in his hands and his eyes were closed tightly.

 

“Bucky?”

 

“Y/N?” He looked over at you with wide eyes.

 

“Baby you alright?” You asked softly.

 

Bucky pulled you into his arms.

 

“Bucky what’s wrong?” You asked running your fingers through his long hair.

 

“I killed you…”

 

“Bucky baby I’m right here.”

 

“I dreamed I killed you, Y/N.’

 

“But you didn’t Bucky. I am right here.” You said soothingly rubbing his back.

 

Bucky rested his head against your shoulder taking shallow breaths. He had been so scared that he had lost you.

 

“I’m fine baby and you won’t ever hurt me.”

 

Bucky shook lightly in your arms.

 

You pressed a soft kiss on the top of his head. You rubbed his back softly trying to calm him down. “I will always be here.”

 

 


End file.
